


Hunt For You

by Vyshxox



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyshxox/pseuds/Vyshxox
Summary: Taking place after you agree to marry Hunt*With ex-boyfriends and current enemies on the rise, will your relationship with Thomas hunt survive the ups and downs it will encounter when you receive an amazing job opportunity for your career?





	Hunt For You

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below!

_"It wasn't the original plan, but in the short time we've lived together, I've realized one thing... I want to be with you forever."_

You wake up in the knotted sheets, the words Hunt had said to you still echoing in your head. You begin the stretch, only to find a muscular arm hooked around you, keeping you in place. You blush as you realize its Hunt-you still haven't gotten used to waking up beside him every day, although you very much enjoy it. You take this opportunity and breathe in the deep scent of sweet and spicy cologne, which has been permanently stamped on his body and you let out a content sigh.

"Mmm..." you hear suddenly. "What are you doing?"

You tilt your head up in surprise to see Hunt looking down at you fondly, a smirk across his face.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying fiancee." You protest and he laughs.

"More like enjoying your fiancee's L'Etincelle 1999." he says. "But I'll keep that in mind."

You laugh as he pulls you even closer to lightly press a kiss to your forehead. You feel this little glow inside you, shining throughout your body as you raise your hand up to cup his neck. He nuzzles your nose as you lightly rub his neck with the pad of your thumb.

Its moments like this that you truly enjoy, the moments of silence and togetherness you get before the sun calls you both up for the day. Especially today, since Hunt has a makeup class to teach earlier and usual and Ethan had texted to meet you for breakfast to discuss some news. Regardless, you and Hunt stay silent for a while under the blankets, his fingers running delicately through your hair and you breathing slowly, savoring the last few moments you have before you need to get up.

But just as all good moments need to end, your alarm goes off, ending the little bubble of happiness that surrounds you and Hunt. You groan as you reach over and turn it off, instantly losing the warmth that radiated from Hunt. He gets up as well and immediately turns to make the bed while you watch amused as he takes extra precaution with his corners, folding them precisely.

"What?" he asks, looking at your amused face.

"Nothing, it just never gets tiring for me to watch you do everything with extra precision, even it's as small as making the bed." you say, raising your eyebrow playfully. Hunt rolls his eyes as he finishes the last corner of the bed but there's a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. "And would you rather I leave my items placed everywhere like you?" he says, challenging you.

"Hey! I'm not that messy," you counter only to have him give you a doubting look. "At least, not when I'm not in a rush, that is."

"I'm just glad that by being in a re;relationship with me you've learned a few things here and there." he replies. "Or our house may have ended up looking like your dorm room."

"Oh, shut up."

"I love you too."

-oOo-

"So... what's the big news?" Ethan asks you, fork scooping up pieces of pancake and blueberries. You two are sitting a little corner booth at a local diner, discussing your game plan for the week. Ever since Ethan first became your official agent at Hollywood U, you've met every Sunday morning to discuss your plan for the week, whether it be for auditions, assignments or just some plain old gossip.

You feel nervous as you prepare to tell him about your engagement with Hunt. Addison already knew because she was the one you told first, but you waited to tell Ethan today over breakfast. You wonder how he's going to react since he's one of your closest friends, from the time you almost got expelled to when you joined the Silver Circle, Ethan's stuck with you through it all, along with Addison.

You realize that Ethan is still waiting for you while you've been thinking. You take a deep breath as you begin to speak.

"Around two days ago, Hunt surprised me with a morning stroll to look at the sunset." you start, sipping your orange juice. "That sounds really romantic, even for him." Ethan grins. "But go on."

"Well...." you say. Instead of saying it, you raise you hand in response, revealing the intricate wooden ring Thomas proposed with. Ethan eyes widen in surprise and you can see his face light up.

"Are you serious? Congratulations!" he cries out before you shush him.

"Don't say it that loud! Thomas and I wanted to let everyone know later." you explain. "We agreed that it just wasn't ideal to let everyone know immediately."

"Okay, okay. I understand that." Ethan agrees. "How's the soon-to-be married life?"

You giggle, tucking hair behind your ear as you look down at your sliced strawberries. "It's actually been amazing. Our relationship has had our ups and downs before, but this proposal has just put us in a really good place. I've honestly never been happier." you confess.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve this, especially after what you had to go through to end up together." Ethan says and you nod. Dating in secret had been one of the hardest things to do, especially when you had been caught in the end. At the time, you were never sure if you're relationship would stand, but if anything Hunt proved that with you by his side, you could conquer anything.

"Alright, now what's your news? You've been fidgeting for the past 20 or so minutes" you say as you point at him with your fork for emphasis. Ethan shrugs with a glint in his eye.

"What can I say? I'm your agent." he reminds you. "It's my business to get down to business."

"Okay Mr. Savvy. What's up?"

"How do you feel about working in Jack Sanders new film?" Ethan says and you nearly drop your fork onto the plate.

"Jack. Freaking. Sanders? Are you serious?" you say as you cup your mouth in shock.

Ethan laughs and pulls out an already made contract. "I knew you'd be ecstatic!"

Jack Sanders is a 5 time Audreys winner that every actress, actor, heck, anyone in the industry would kill to work with. He's created masterpieces that have gone on to win awards, kill box offices and push every star right to the top-whether well known or not. The fact that this opportunity comes up seems almost unreal.

"How did you even get this?" you say as you scramble for a pen.

Ethan winks and pulls out one from the inside of his signature suit jacket. "I was contacted by his agent. It seems that they've been watching you pretty closely ever since 'Permanent Wound' came out. I take it you don't want to bother reading the contract?"

"Permanent Wound, eh? That's quite a while. And as long as you've read the contract and make sure that we're not with another Anders Stone, I'm ready to sign this thing." you say as you hold the pen above the contract.

Ethan pauses for a moment, then nods.

"I read through it and I promise--everything in there will benefit you completely."

You grin and sign the contract with one swift moment.

"I'll get this contract to Jack's agent, make sure everything's been sorted out." Ethan says. "You can go home and get back to some wedding planning."

"Oh gosh, I haven't even started planning. I'm a little hesitant to get into it to be honest, it seems overwhelming." you confess. Ethan hands you your purse from the edge of the table as he stands up.

"All the more reason to get into it then, go on." he assures you. "Today's my treat."

"Thanks, Ethan." you say. "I'm getting you next time though."

"I'm counting on it. Oh, and one more thing." Ethan calls as you walk away.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Make sure you keep this a secret. This is all supposed to be extra confidential until we confirm the director, costars, etc."

"Sure thing." you promise and wave goodbye as you exit the diner.

-oOo-

Later you're sitting with Hunt at home, your head against his shoulder as you read a novel while he reads through papers he needs to grade. It's peaceful, just the two of you for an hour or so. It's funny, while being in a relationship, you learned to enjoy silence for once instead of the loud world you're used to. You guess that Hunt taught you that, to enjoy the little moments. 

You also suppose that you've brought out Hunt in some ways, teaching him about others. You've taught him how to understand people the way you do. You've eventually taught him that every person aren’t the same, and while they act similar, the way you respond to those differences matter. 

You hear a rustle of papers and you sit up. You look to see Hunt done with his papers and turning over to you. 

"You done already?" you say, surprised. Usually he takes his time with his papers- especially the ones that are exceptionally awful.

"I think that I've given enough criticism today." he says with a slight smile. "I'd like to spend some time with you instead."

"Although that's extremely sweet, I can't help but imagine what you've told the poor souls. Actually, I can already imagine--A treacherous waste of my time, worse than the script of The Last Airbender Live Action, should have been sent to-" Hunt makes a dismissive gesture with the shake of his hand.

"I've never said something like-" he starts.

"That's what was written on my last assignment." you remind him.

Hunt scowls as he realizes that you're right and turns his head away, but you can still see the smile he's trying to hide.

You begin to make another joke before Hunt turns around and kisses you, gentle and soft. You pull him toward you and kiss harder, letting him run his hands around you. You laugh as he presses a ticklish spot on your rib. You counter by running your hands through his dark hair, promptly messing up the style he had it in. 

You both pause for a second and you stare at his face, which looked so full of love and emotion it made your heart squeeze. He takes a hand and cups your face, stroking your cheek lightly. 

"I love you, Thomas." you say, sure as anything. 

"I love you too."

You lean in for another kiss, letting your book fall to the ground--unnoticed. 

-oOo-

"Have you decided on anything for our wedding yet? Date, maid of honour, anything like that?" Hunt asks you a couple of hours later, finger circling on your arm as he cuddles you. "I only ask because I suspect that we not be as free in terms of scheduling later on rather than now."

You think for a minute. "Date? Not so sure. Maid of honour would definitely be Addison. She's my best friend."

Hunt nods, clearly approving your answer. 

"What about you, Mr. Early Decisions Man?" you tease.

Hunt take a deep breath. "Although I am known for being precise and ready at most times, I admit I'm not exactly sure about anything." he admits to you. "I've never had to plan a wedding before, and...I've only ever been to one wedding."

"Really?!" you exclaim. "Who's-Oh, Rachel!"

"Yes." Hunt confirms. "While I had been invited to other weddings I've never gone mostly because I've never know the couple or I've just been too busy. Rachel's wedding was my first, until now."

"Hmm..." you think. "Don't worry, I'll help. I've been to plenty enough weddings to know what crazy stuff goes down and what NOT to do at our wedding." 

Hunt hugs you tighter. 

"I suppose planning a wedding won't be that bad--it's letting the public know that you're having a wedding is the hard part."

You laugh. 

"Yes, I'm already getting enough hate mail from your fangirls wanting you to stay single, I can't imagine the tumblr posts and discussion they'll have once they find out that we're engaged." 

Hunt rolls his eyes as you giggle, but takes his arm and drapes it over your stomach. 

"Whatever the trouble, we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah," you tell him. "Together."


End file.
